The Traitor Within
by Waking to Reality
Summary: Have you ever dreamt that you were in your favourite movie, book or show? Have you ever dreamt of something that was so real that you thought it was? Myra Flin has a power that is just awakening. But when her power's manifestation leaves her weak and wounded, she must fight for her life, and for the lives of all. AU and OC! you have been warned. Reviews and Questions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**give this a try, but be pacient. this is sort of an orignial idea. based on the orignial trillogy films and some of the prequel trillogy.**

 **I DON'T OWN STAR WARS!**

 **Unfortunately :)**

* * *

A DVD, a tub of popcorn, and parents out for the night: Now this is how to live. I flicked of the lights and pressed play, time for six hours of cinematic magic, and junk food. The music began and the text started to crawl back across the screen. The best movies in existence and I was free to binge watch the whole original trilogy- again. In six hours' time, if an axe murderer comes in, I can die happy.

Six hours, four tubs of popcorn, three films and 2 litres of coke later, and I feel so sick. Never eat four tubs of popcorn in one sitting, or you will regret it- after you finished, and tried to move, of course. Outside, gravel shifted under foot, and the realisation dawned on me. My parents were about twenty seconds away and the living room was trashed.

I don't even remember doing that much. So, I may have jumped at a few points, and crushed some of the popcorn into the carpet, and re-enacted _some-_ ok, maybe all of the lightsaber battles, so what? How can the room have been decimated to this standard?

I ejected the disk and then turned the DVD player and TV off. I grabbed the rubbish from the table next to me, and dumped it behind the sofa.

I stretched and glanced towards the clock on the mantle **_2:49_?** How the hell…? I heard the key click in the lock and sprinted for the stairs, taking my DVDs with me. I was in my room, door shut, before the door was open. _Haha, suckers. They'll think I was in bed by 11._

I yanked the covers over me, closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. Before long, darkness came over me and I was falling.

* * *

 **Trust me, it will get better.**

 **Probably...**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be some big deviations from the Movies and it's very AU. If that's not something you like, don't read it. There are loads of good stories in this forum so, if this isn't the style for you, read something that you will like.**

* * *

There were voices ahead of me. They sounded so familiar, and yet they were unknown to me. I shook my head and force my eyes open. The sight was blurry, black mixed with grey and light blue.

 _Where am I?_

I pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get a clearer view of where I was. The cold floor numbed my bare feet; the fragmented light tricked my eyes, and confused me even further as to where I was.

Movement and voices ahead of me lured me forward. Out of the shadows that engulfed me and towards the collection of voices.

"There is no escape, my young apprentice. The alliance will die, as will your friends." I gingerly, took a few steps towards the conversation. Why did it sound so familiar?

I stopped behind a hexagonal control board, trying to be as quiet as possible. Whoever was talking, didn't sound like they would appreciate someone eves-dropping. "Good - I can feel your anger. I am defenceless. Take your weapon, strike me down with all of your hatred, and your journey towards the Darkside will be complete."

Hang on. The Darkside? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Please, please tell me I'm wrong. That's impossible. I must have heard wrong.

I peered round the edge of the control panel, hoping to be proven wrong. But I wasn't. In front of a large window, was The Emperor. But he wasn't alone. With him were Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker.

Luke was turned towards the window staring out to a small cluster of ships and the occasional orange flash. He turned back to The Emperor; his composure gone- replaced by something fierce, something angry. Something dangerous. He threw his hand out in front of him, calling his lightsaber into it. The sound of its ignition followed swiftly by the crackle of contact with another sabre blade.

The Emperor's cackle filled the throne room and spurred on Luke's new persona. The lightsabers clashed repeatedly as Luke tried to make contact with his opponent. Both parried the blows and fought on, but Luke got the upper hand and kicked Vader down the throne room stairs.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you." Luke turned his face toward The Emperor, and then back to Vader. He retracted his lightsaber and returned to a neutral stance.

Vader took a few paces towards him, "Obi-Wan has taught you well". As he started up the stairs Luke replied.

"I will not fight you father." Sorrow, regret and contained anger weighing down his voice.

When Vader was level with him, he tried to strike Luke down, but Luke Parried the blows easily, and kept Vader's sabre from meeting its mark. They worked their way back up the steps, back towards me. I shuffled back into the encirclement of panels.

More blows were dealt, and Luke jumped back into my hiding place, his feet a few mere inches from me. Vader tried to contact Luke with the blade but missed, as Luke jumped up onto the platform above. Luke glanced down to me, face filled with bewilderment, before his eyes snapped back towards his father.

"Your thoughts betray you father. I feel the good in you, the conflict.". Vader stepped closer to the platform, putting some distance between us.

"There is no conflict." He darkly replied, an edge of menace and warning to his tone. Luke's eyes met with mine before passing further along the platform, and further away from me. As Darth Vader followed him, I started to breathe again; nice even, controlled breaths.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe that you will destroy me now" He stopped, facing his father directly.

"You underestimate the power of the darkside. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny." He leaned back slightly and threw his Lightsaber at the platform, cutting through the connecting beams and causing it to tip suddenly. The sparks from the severed metal could have flown anywhere, but they came showering down on Luke, and on me.

Luke rolled off the platform to below the main floor of the throne room. And I, stupid as it was, yelped out in pain. The pain was so sharp, and sudden that I couldn't help it.

In realising my mistake, I clamped my hand over my mouth, hoping that it hadn't been heard.

Some luck.

The Emperor's cackling stopped. I could see Vader pausing, and turning back towards me. I was swallowed by my own fear. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I couldn't breathe. My vision was dark and blank; it was as if I couldn't see.

Vader's mechanical breathing was getting closer and closer, but there was nothing I could do. A black gloved hand grabbed me by the neck, and lifted me into the air. I struggled against the vice-like grip, trying to break it, and breathe.

With each step, my surroundings were becoming blurrier and seemed to be pulsing. When Darth Vader was beside his master he released me and I fell two and a half feet to the steely grey floor below. I was coughing and spluttering, taking in shallow and uneven gulps of air.

"Young Skywalker, come out of the shadows. You wouldn't want your young friend to suffer, would you?" I was on my knees, shaking with both fear and exhaustion. I tried to stand, but my feet just fell from beneath me. I could feel The Emperor's impatience behind me.

I tried to find Luke in the darkness. Hoping he would come out and save me. I found his eyes in the sea of shadow and darkness, illuminated still by his anger and ferocity.

A pair of invisible hands lifted me, and helped me to stand. I know I should have run from the emperor, but I didn't. I should have taken the opportunity, but I didn't. I wasn't even sure who had helped me.

I turned my face towards The Emperor and Darth Vader. Vader's hand was raised slightly away from his side. Even if I tried to run, I wouldn't have been able to move. I was turned fully towards the front of the throne room.

The Emperor didn't know actually where Luke was, so he just had to make sure that wherever he was, he would see me die.

"So be it young Skywalker." Luke won't come out. One girl who he doesn't know, or staying on the Lightside of the force? Well, I somehow don't think it's going to be me. "So be it." The emperor cackled and weakly raised his hand. And with that I was lifted, none too gently, above the ground. I looked out into the shadows of the room, wishing Luke would just show himself.

I again found his eyes and searched them, looking for a silent apology, something to confirm my suspicions. But this time his emotions were torn and unrecognisable, I couldn't read or make sense of them. There's no certainty that The Emperor will kill me. Is there? A solitary tear escaped the corner of my eye. I was going to die, unless Luke showed himself, and surrendered. Then - as if in answer to my prayers - Luke stepped forward, towards us.

But something wasn't right. The Emperor's face twisted into that sick smile.

"That wasn't so hard, was it boy?" His tone was filled with ice and lead, freezing and weighing down any hope that had decided to bloom. "My patience is not something to be trifled with. Remember that."

The lightsaber in Luke's hand fell to the floor, clattering as it did. The image of his face, torn between pain and anger, rested only with me.

The Emperor clenched his fingers into a light fist. And my air was closed off. A few moments later the realisation dawned on me, even though Luke had surrendered for me, I was going to die. As soon as I had been seen by The Emperor, my destiny was mapped out. I was going to die, to prove a point. T

he Emperor clenched his fist harder, squeezing the remainder of the oxygen from my lungs; then purposefully hit his fist against the arm of his throne, throwing me to the floor in front of Skywalker, where I fell in a crumpled heap; the world, as well as my stomach, spinning.

I glanced weakly above, to Luke; the saviour of the galaxy, hero of many – now the apprentice and prisoner of The Emperor. And it was entirely my fault. My head killed, and my strength was failing.

"Young fools. Pray you don't make any more mistakes, Skywalker, my young apprentice." Emptiness was flooding my vision, and throwing me out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the chapter is later than I thought and said. I'm going to try and upload a chapter ever two weeks until the end of July. End of July = End of School = More time to write. If you prefer this length, let me know and I'll try and do this more. All reviews and or questions are welcome. :)**

* * *

I came round slowly. Each of my movements sending ripples of pain down my spine and limbs. Through heavy eyes, I peered to my left, trying to find my clock. 7:23. Well, at least I hadn't over slept. I closed my eyes briefly, calling upon all of my strength to heave myself out of bed. I started to sit up and kicked the covers to the end of my bed. _So far, so good. I must have slept weirdly._ I lowered my legs gently over the side of my bed and numbness seeped over my lower back. _Gently does it, gently does it._ I straightened myself and turned towards my door. I took several steps, hand leaning on the wall for added support. By the time I had reached my bedroom door, I felt confident enough to take a few steps forward, without the help of the wall. One step, fine. Two steps, fine. Three steps, also fine. I strode more confidently to the stairs, ignoring the increasing pain in my joints.

I was halfway down the stairs when my leg decided that it like where it was, and refused to move. I then went tumbling down the remaining 7 steps. If I didn't ache already, then I definitely did now. "Oww…" _get up._ I grabbed the banister and yanked myself up. What's the matter with me? I can't have slept that weirdly. Can I? Keeping my hand firmly on the wall, I skirted around the edge of the living room.

If I remembered correctly, my uniform should be crumpled up, in a pile, on the bathroom floor. By the time I got to the bathroom it was 7:34; ten minutes to get to the bus stop. Great. Would they mind if I turned up to school in my pyjamas? I picked up the clothes and half-heartedly threw the underwear in the direction of the overflowing laundry basket. I eased myself into the clothes, and then groaned at the thought of the stupid school tie. I pulled it down from the hook on the back of the door, and faced the mirror.

I did a double-take. I don't remember being in a fight; or walking into a lamp post- again. The left side of my face was harshly bruised. The bruises were a multitude of hues, colours that shouldn't be natural on someone's skin. My left shoulder and hip had fared no better, they too were painted vicious shades of purple. Faint round burns dusted my arms and my fore head. _Sleeping weirdly definitely doesn't do that! How the hell…?_ All thoughts aside, I left my tie draped around my shoulders; I'd sort it out later.

Thinking of what lie would be good enough to explain my current state, I ambled over to the medicine cupboard, wincing at every movement. I swear crawling would have been faster.

Oh, how I _love_ painkillers. I grabbed a strip of the vile capsules and a bottle of water, before swallowing two of them. _With any luck, I might actually be able to move painlessly._

I stalked back into the living room, picked up my blazer, my keys, my bag - which thankfully only had my day book and Chemistry book, for once – and my phone. No way was I going to forget that. With one last look round, checking I hadn't forgotten anything, I left the house, hoping that the pain killers would kick in soon.

* * *

I was limping into my first class by the time the painkillers started to make a difference.

I broke my tradition of the seat furthest away from both the front and the door, in the interest of experiencing slightly less pain. On the down side, everyone who came into the room would see me and the wreck of my face. Loud conversations about boys, celebrities and football became silenced at the sight of it, before moving on staring and talking about it hushed tones. I lowered my head hesitantly onto the desk, desperately trying to avoid the mumbles of rumours that were now speculating.

"Why the hell are we sat at the front? I thought you had a phobia of being near doors." I tried to raise my eyes to meet my partner in crime, Tom Golding, but gave up instead raising my whole head. His eyes widened at the sight. Great. Now he was blocking the doorway, giving even more people time to stare at me. I turned my face, so that only the less battered side could be seen. The crowd behind him shoved passed and joined the growing conversation.

"For god's sake, shut your mouth before a fly lands in it!" realising that he had been gawping; he shut his mouth and circled round the table to the seat next to me. For what felt like an age, we sat in silence, hoping that the other would initiate the conversation. Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he spoke first.

"What happened to you?!" Damn! I forgot to come up with an excuse. Uhhhh. Ummm. What did actually happen?

"Honestly? I have no clue."

"What? How can you _not_ know how your _own_ face got smashed up?" I stared back and shrugged. He ran his fingers through his unruly brown mop, something he only did in exasperation.

"Seriously, I woke up this morning aching and I looked like this."

"And you've done nothing that would have hurt you in anyway?" I stared back into his sceptical eyes. _Should I mention the falling down the stairs?_ I looked down at the desk, and mumbled. "Sorry, what? Oh come on. We both know you can be louder than that" I continued to stare at the desk but took a deep breath, preparing for the snigger that I was going to get.

"This morning I… I fell down the stairs." As if on cue, I heard it. The famous Golding snigger. I would have kicked him in the shin, like normal, but moving was still more effort than I could muster. The snigger stopped, replaced by concerned silence.

"And?" he challenged "Nobody bruises that quickly, and falling down the stairs doesn't leave burn marks." I looked back to him.

"That's it. That's all I know I've done"

"Fine. You know there are going to be a lot of questions asked, right?" I nodded, hoping desperately to get off the topic of my face. "Right, so anyway, how was your weekend?" Thank you world for helping me, and the subject changing.

"Good. My parents were out yesterday, so I watched back to back Original Star Wars Trilogy. And ate a whole store's worth of junk food and sugar. You?"

"Worked on my new money making scheme" I snorted.

" _Scheme?_ You don't scheme, you scam." He didn't care. He just gave a smug shrug before rummaging in his bag. I knew something else was on Tom's mind. We'd known each other for 9 years and didn't have many secrets from each other. But there are somethings you don't mention. No matter how close you are. "Anything else?" he shook his head, and behind his grey eyes the shutters came down. I was going to press the matter, but thought against it. I didn't want to drive the only actual friend I had in this place away. So I let it drop.

I instead rested my head down on the desk and started the long, tedious wait until the end of the day.

* * *

By lunch I had taken half of the painkillers, and was able to let people jokingly punch my shoulder without collapsing in pain. The story circulating was a work of pure Tom Golding genius. It was now circulating that I had been in a fight to protect a group of kids, who then managed to get away. It might not have true, but it was something to stop the inevitable rumours. And it seemed to be working.

We were now sat in the canteen discussing which the best of the trilogies was. The Star Wars original trilogy, the obvious victor, vs the prequels.

"I'm not saying the prequels are bad, just that they're not as good as the originals." I swear that if he didn't agree with that, I would spread the word of what had _really_ happened at the Saskia Clemont's New Year's party. Having been debating with raised voices for about half an hour, Tom finally admitted to defeat.

"In honour of your latest victory, I present you with this," he handed me a crumpled piece of paper, which I took suspiciously, and started to straighten out, "My maths homework. Brand new and needing the answers." I kicked him in the shin from under the table, but did it anyway.

We had a sort of agreement. If he didn't do his maths, then I would. And if I didn't do my Physics, then he would.

I was half way down the sheet when the table was invaded by teachers. Mrs Bell, Mr Marks, Miss Hayes and our maths torturer, oh I mean teacher, Mr Stranale. To be fair, Mr Stranale is a great teacher, but he teaches maths. I might be good at maths, but I don't like it.

Silence had descended over the table as finished the sheet and passed it back, as discreetly as possible. The cover story for my injuries hadn't reached the teachers and, therefore, they had come up with their own theories. If anyone tells you teachers don't gossip, ignore them. I didn't want to come up with another excuse so, I gestured to Tom to leave the table that was now being swarmed by teachers. I grabbed my bag and kept my head down, quickly followed by my friend.

For several metres, we walked in silence before we returned to the topic I'd wanted so desperately to avoid.

"Surly you must know something about how you ended up like… like that" My patience was fading, and for the millionth time I shook my head. "So, yesterday. You watched star wars. Did you hurt yourself re-enacting the battles?" I was taken aback; of course _he_ would know about that.

"No, I didn't. The only time I've been hurt between Friday and first period, was falling down the stairs this morning. And anyway, I hurt before then. I hurt when I woke up and tried to move" The silence between us returned as the cogs behind his eyes turned, concocting the next question.

"Did anything strange happen?"

"Yeah, like what?"

"I don't know: Sleep walking; boxes falling on you; someone bashing you with a baseball bat? Weird, out of the ordinary."

"No! I stayed up till about 3 this morning, went to sleep, had a really weird dream, and then woke up this morning feeling like I was the dead walking." He ran his fingers through his hair again, obviously annoyed by how little there was to explain what had happened.

"What did you dream about?" I stared back at him, confused by the question. _Sure, my dream's_ really _going to have done this isn't it?_

"Star Wars." He looked like I'd said something stupid like 'England's the capital of France'. "Well, I had watched it for 6 hours straight. It kinda makes sense" Tom was about to say something back, but stopped and shook his head, as if he didn't understand the idea. "What?" He shook his head again, but said nothing. "Tell me"

The loud, piercing sound of the bell broke his concentration. He looked up towards where the bell was situated and said under his breath "Saved by the bell." And sprinted off in the direction of the math block. I followed but at a more leisurely pace, aiming to savour my remaining moments of freedom before maths.

* * *

By the time I got to maths Tom was sat the other side of class room wedged between the window and a group of girls who had more make up on each of their faces, than china had people. With the painkillers wearing off, I sat next to the door and tried to think of what he could have avoided telling me.

The only idea I had was about as believable as having a pet dinosaur. I chuckled, dismissing it, almost as quickly as I had thought of it. Thinking up other alternatives. But whatever I thought of, I always came back to the dream. I probably hurt myself yesterday, and didn't notice. That makes sense. What happened was just a dream. Right?

After being set off on an old test paper, I chocked down another two pills, willing them to work faster than the last pair.

I glanced over to the other side of the room, to Tom. He returned the look, before he imitated being strangled to death. I stifled a laugh and turned my gaze back to the unopened paper before me. With a deep breath I turned the page.

I stared down at the paper, unmoving, for what felt like an age. I closed my eyes, furious, and looked down again. The sight was the same, unchanged from before. There were no questions on the paper, just writing, symbols and rough sketches. I recognised the subjects of the drawings instantly, but not the relevance to the paper, to maths, to anything about the here and now. I rubbed my eyes and tried to refocus my eyes, hoping that I was just delusional. But the images were the same. The Death Star, the X Wings, TIE fighters and the Millennium Falcon.

I turned the page, wishing that the page had just been added for a bit of I candy. But no. I flicked through the rest of the pages, more and more drawings. A few odd phrases helped to pad out the document, but in the whole booklet there was just one question. It was on the final page, beside an image of the person who would remain in my nightmares for the next few months, the emperor. As I stared down at it my blood ran cold.

 _Would you kill to prove you're right?_

What sort of a question is that? In the back of my mind I could hear his cackle, as I fought to remain calm against my rising panic. I stared round the room with the new feeling that someone was watching my every move, and reading my every thought. Though I tried to ignore it, my mind kept returning to the question. Would I? I pushed the idea away, of course not. Who would?

With only ten minutes of the lesson left, I looked back through the drawings for what was probably the seventh time. They were very good quality, but totally out of place. The last image was burned to the back of my mind, haunting me, as I tried to refocus on some of the earlier quotes.

There was a loud nock on the door beside me, causing me to jump about four foot into the air. A short year seven, with a mop of floppy brown hair that covered his fearful eyes, pushed the door and walked hurriedly to the front of the room, note in hand, before leaving the room red faced and trembling. _Oh, the joys of office duty._

I looked to the clock on the wall and was relieved to see that there was only three minutes until freedom, and fandoms.

Mr Stranale gave the all clear to pack up for the bell. Immediately the class erupted into chatter, discussing answers to questions I hadn't been given. Tom looked over, but looked away in such a manner that, if I hadn't been looking in that direction, I wouldn't have noticed.

I stared at the clock again, watching as the hands moved into the same position as always, signifying the end of the day, and end of the torture. If I got out before Tom, maybe I could get a straight answer out of him.

However, any hope of that vanished when Mr Stranale called me over as the bell went. I started over towards the desk, shouting for Tom to wait for me, though I doubted he would. I was curious as to what I was needed for. Did he know I pretty much always did Tom's homework, and a majority of his class work? When I got to the desk, my worries were met with no confirmation, and I allowed myself to start breathing again.

"Note for you. From someone called Plantaine?" he consulted the note's address, as I prayed that he was wrong. "Oh, Palpatine. Sorry." I felt my spirits drop and panic rise again. I took the note from him and turned to the door, meandering past the rows of chairs and desks. "Myra?" I stopped and turned to him. "Take care of yourself" Seriousness lined the statement, as he took in the full view of my wounds. I turned away and strode out.

* * *

I had walked out of the building, before being called to by my friend.

"You told me to wait, so what is it?" for the first time, in a long time, I wanted to just say it was nothing and to get on with my life, but I knew Tom too well. There would be no chance of him letting it drop. Not now.

"What was it you were going to say earlier?" He groaned and started to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist. "Tell me. I think I know, but I want someone else to say it."

Tom kicked the dust and stones by his foot, as if trying to find the right words.

"I think that what ever happened in your dream might… could…" he trailed off.

"That it might be real." I finished, confirmed by the nod my friend gave. I dropped my head, trying to take it in. It just didn't seem real; it was like something out of books- or a horror movie.

"You know what that means don't you?" I understood completely. "If you got injured here from being hurt there…" I couldn't move. I was frozen with panic.

From behind us, a disembodied voice said aloud what both were both thinking.

"If you die there, you'll die here too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's late. It took longer than I thought it would. The story will pick up soon and there hopefully won't be as much chop and changing. more Time in Star Wars Universe. YAY!**

 **At the end of the end of the month (ish) there will be a story that will run along side this one (probably just one off chapters, but hey) about what's happening in the Star Wars Universe when the character is awake. You don't have to read it, but it'll give you an understanding as to what the others feel.**

 **Anyway... Please review, follow and, most importantly, read the story. If you have any comments, be them negative, possitve, hints or anything you think would be good, feel free to leave them and i'll try and reply to you.**

* * *

Tom and I spun round to meet the speaker.

A red-head of a similar height - or lack of height, to me stood there. _Had she been listening in?_

"Sorry for intruding on your conversation, but I couldn't help over-hearing." I snorted. _Can't she mind her own business?_ She looked at me in a way that made me feel like I was poking a bear with a stick. But within moments the look was gone, replace instead with one of kindness. I didn't care how she looked at me, something was off.

"Can I ask a question," She nodded, her green eyes so wide they looked like saucers. "Who the hell are you?" She looked back at me neutrally, before smiling back at me in a way that was too painted to have been genuine.

"Forgive me for being rude, I'm Mara Jade." I looked her up and down, she didn't look familiar. "I'm new." I didn't care, what made her like it was a good idea to but in? "I know that this is strange and it seems like a nightmare, trust me I know, but let me assure you, it's quite the opposite."

 _Sure._ Beside me Tom coughed, obviously feeling excluded, and drew Mara's eyes to him. She looked underwhelmed and slightly disgusted, but I introduced him anyway.

"This is Tom." She looked back to me, as if expecting me to say more, "And I'm Myr-" but she interrupted me.

"Yes I, ah, I know you are." Scowling at her may not have done anything, but it made me feel better. I took a small shuffle back as did Tom, but it was met with a snort of laughter. "You don't realise what you have the potential to do. Come, let's talk. With a bit of help I'm sure you could figure this out within a matter of months, if not weeks."

The pitch did sound promising, but I couldn't think of anyone I'd want to talk to less about the matter. But I had a lot of questions, and she supposedly had answers. She gave me a wide smile, as if she knew about the battle I was having with myself.

Tom coughed, breaking my train of thought. Mara's eyes fixed on Tom, a fire of anger and resentment behind them. I looked to Tom, clearly wanting to go.

"I'll think about it," Her eyes crossed back to me, disappointed? No, intrigued, something that sat uncomfortably with me, now feeling like the prey in front of the hunter.

"So be it." With a curt nod, she turned on her heel and stalked away. After only three steps she halted, and over her shoulder cast a new offer. "Try it your way. When you realise you need help, I'll find you." And she continued away.

For what felt like an age, we stood in a shocked stillness, trying to grasp some concept of reality again.

"You're not going to need help." I glanced to Tom but my eyes wandered after Mara Jade. "At least, not from _her"_ he spat out her name, laced with venom and loathing.

I was still looking to where in the distance she stood. _How could she help? What does she know?_

The note in my pocket was burning my consciousness and baiting my curiosity. I'd read it later. The less Tom knew, the better.

Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the gate. "I'll help you. Besides, nobody knows Star Wars better than us, and google."

* * *

We'd left the school in silence, but the air between us was plagued with questions he had, and answers I knew. I waited for the questions to start.

Turns out I didn't have long to wait.

"So, in your dream... reality... thing" believing that to be a good enough description, he continued, "where do you think it syncs with the film." I thought for a moment, recalling as much as I could.

"Well, there was Luke, Vader and the emperor. So we must have been in the throne room, on the second death star, if it was following the movies. Ummm, there was the battle between Luke and Vader, but it ended at the bit where he fell beneath the main floor." Tom stopped still for a moment.

"Then how did you get injured?"

"Oh! What I meant by it ended, was it stopped following the film." For the explanation, I was given a nod and silence for me to carry on. "Umm. I sort of, yelped in pain. And they found me. That's when it stopped following the films."

"Hang on. The rebels are trying to blow up the death star aren't they?"

"Yeah…"

"You're on it."

* * *

After the conversation on the way home, we'd been searching frantically for a way that would me I wouldn't die if the death star blew.

I had sorely contemplated going there, telling the emperor of the plan and getting this time limit off my life. _Yeah. The emperor's_ really _going to believe you._ I sighed, sank deeper into the sofa and opened yet another web page with no answers.

The laptop on my lap was starting to hurt my eyes from prolonged periods of time spent staring at it. I rubbed my eyes and, with my head propped up on my hands, yawned. We'd been at mine since four and had found nothing.

"Right, that's it. I give up"

I dumped the laptop on the floor and stood up, my back clicking in various places. I'd taken more pain killers when I got in and was relieved that I wasn't in pain, even if I was probably _slightly_ high.

It was quarter to nine, and there were no more websites to look through. All that was left to do was admit defeat.

"What made us think we could do this? We're amatures. All we've done in, what? Five hours? Is come up with a name for _it_." I tried my hardest not to sound like I was whining, but it hadn't worked.

I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but the fear of what could happen kept me conscious. I sighed. "Of the force, maybe, will, this is"

"Let's just look at what we've got so far," he pulled a creased piece of paper from under crisp packets, empty coke cans and a pizza box – shows how much we found out after the first twenty minutes.

He began to read off our 'list'.

"Number 1. You're there when you asleep. Solution. Don't sleep. Problems. Dying from lack of sleep and having physics. Result. Unlikely." I waited for him to read the next option, the one I'd put down.

I saw him look down at it before scowling back at me. "When did you put that one down?"

I returned the scowl.

"When y _ou_ asked if I had any ideas!" Tom began rummaging round the various piles of paper and rubbish, before straightening himself, looking triumphant, pen in hand.

"I told you that was out of the question."

He began scribbling off my idea. As if it would erase it from plaguing both of our minds.

"But _she_ seems to know what's going on, and offered to help."

"We don't know anything about her, other than her name and that she's good at eaves dropping into other peoples conversations!"

" _She_ probably knows how to stop me getting hurt here."

"Don't you think it's a bit odd? You start 'dream walking' and she turns up the same day." I dropped my head, tired of this argument, being the one we'd had since she'd shown up. "Look, I know that you think it's stupid, but try and stay awake."

I groaned at the idea. My body was craving sleep, and my mind wanted peace.

"Please?"

He sounded as hopeless as I felt. If it would make him feel better then I'd give him and empty promise. Surely he must know I won't stay awake?

"Fine. I'll try. But go home." He was going to protest, I could sense it. "There's no point in us both being zombies tomorrow."

There was something else on his mind, but he gathered his stuff and started over to the door.

"Whatever happens, if the characters are going to die, or anything, promise me one thing? And I mean promise." I had a feeling as to what was coming next, but motioned for him to continue.

"Don't get involved."

He ducked out of the house and into the night, closing the door behind him. Leaving me with silence and the brief bite of the cold outside.

* * *

 _Don't get involved, don't get involved_

The words lingered in my mind as I cleared the living room floor, and retrieved yesterday's rubbish from behind the sofa.

How can I not get involved? Luke saved me; I would currently be dead if he hadn't helped me. I can't exactly refuse to repay the favour.

Then again, staying alive seems to be a much more appealing option.

Having put the rubbish in the bin, instead of behind the sofa, the room now looked clean and up to my mother's impeccable standards.

She'd barely said a word to me when she came in, just went straight up to the study to do some form of work. Good thing to, otherwise she would have freaked at the state of my face.

She doesn't really approve of my Star wars obsession, but then again, nobody in my family does. If I so much as mentioned the conclusion Tom and I had come to, let's just say, I would never see Star Wars again.

It can just be another thing I won't tell her.

The house was silent now. No footsteps, no movements, and no typing.

It was official; at half one my mum had finally gone to bed.

The silence was weird in this house. It was never quiet. I sat on the sofa and decided what to do. Sleep and possibly die? Or stay awake. On my own. In silence. And be a zombie in the morning?

Suddenly the first option looks quite appealing.

 _Anyway, there's no certainty that I'll die, is there?_

My irritation was growing, and patience wearing thin. I'll just be careful.

I decided to give it another half hour or two before going to sleep, and returning to the death star.

I'd been sprawled across the sofa, slowly drifting off when beside me my Facebook pinged. I sat round and pulled the laptop onto my lap.

 _Who would voluntarily still be awake?_

I opened the lid and stared at the screen.

 **MyraFlin** _no certainty. Just a probability. You need my help._

My blood began to boil and I clenched my hands into fists before deleting the post.

I won't ask for _her_ help. I won't need _her_ help. This was none of her business.

 **MyraFlin** _and you'll need it soon if you want to live._

I paused. _Live_. Such a small word, so much meaning and power in the single syllable. I brushed it off. She wasn't going to get to me. Not now. Not ever.

I shut down the computer before crossing the floor towards where I had chucked my blazer. I rummaged round the pockets before retrieving the piece of now crumpled paper.

I quickly unfolded it and read over the writing, which surprisingly neat considering who it was from. The elegant script acted as a good distraction from the topic of the sentence.

 _Who would you kill to save your life?_

 _Right, that's it._ I took the note in two hands and began to tear it up. As each fragment drifted to the floor, I began to feel lighter, almost giddy.

 _It's just relief._ I told myself. _It's just relief._

But I wasn't so sure now.

I shut the lights off, chocked down one more paracetamol to see me through the night and began up the stairs to bed. Probably a bad idea but, if I don't sleep then:

A) The death star will be blown up. With me on it.

B) I'll fall asleep in public

I was at the top of the stair well when I stopped moving. It was like I was frozen in place. The walls around me seemed to be spinning and the floor was pulling me back, while I struggled for movement.

The dizziness grew worse as I entered my room where, ahead of me, a sulphuric yellow glow pierced the darkness. I took a step backward, trying not to on the junk scattered across my floor.

The faint glow of a figure etched its way out of the darkness and the malicious grin of the Emperor materialised. I took a further few steps backward as his famed cackle erupted and caught me off guard.

I was mid step when I faltered stepped back into nothing. I was falling, and I felt like there was nothing there to catch me, no safety net, no bed and no comfort of this being just a dream.

Just the unrelenting darkness and I.


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHGG! I'm sorry it's taken ages for this chapter. I was stuck with writers block, but it's better now - ish. :/**

 **Not really, but what cha gonna do?**

 **Anyway... Chapters will probably be monthly but I'm not sure. The run-along-side story is still in the pipe line as I'm a bit stuck and yeah...**

 **But hey, I hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review, follow, and tell me what you think. :D**

 **I like knowing what people think, positive or negative. And if you have a question just ask.**

* * *

My pulse was racing, and my palms sweating. The fog was clearing from my senses, enabling me to hear the voices surrounding me.

"I grow tired of your disobedience boy; you will join me or you will die"

I kept my eyes and ears trained on the conversation, hoping that it'd provide cover enough for me to prepare for what I needed to do.

"Join me, and your friends, down on the Endor moon, won't suffer"

Luke was shaking his head in a pitiful display of refusal. Even I could tell he was tempted by the offer. Luke loves his friends. That's why he was here in the first place.

Making as little noise as possible, I pushed myself up onto my elbows before shuffling into a crouch, somehow managing to only wince at the pain.

"They don't have to suffer for your actions," The Emperor was staring him down now, backing him into a corner and waiting for a reaction. "Like the girl."

I felt a wave of sorrow engulf the room, making the room's temperature plummet.

Wait, how did I suffer? I only got an array of bruises… and some burns... and what was probably a concussion…

I shook my head, forcing myself to focus on something other than my injuries. I ran over what I knew had to do, which didn't take long, before glancing back over to the congregation.

"Or you can continue to resist. Die a soldier's death. End the dynasty of the Jedi. And Kill your friends along the way. Your choice"

I tried to prepare myself to stand, but the fear was gnawing at my insides, sickening me, making the decision so much harder to make.

Luke needed hope, something to keep him going – but I couldn't give it to him. I had to take the only thing that was keeping him going. I had to tear it down right in front of him. Can I do that to him?

I dismissed the thought. If I don't do this, I will die. The comfort of that didn't go very far. Knowing the emperor my reward for the information would just be a slightly quicker death… but hey, I'll take what I can get. I'm good with the idea of less pain.

I rearranged my footing and distributed my weight in a way that allowed me to push up from the floor. Let's hope this works…

I drew myself to my full height, ignoring my complaining limbs, and put on a façade of confidence and certainty. Neither of which were genuine.

I gingerly took a few steps forward, hoping to draw the attention to me, and away from Luke. Nada.

Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way…

I coughed, loudly. Twice.

As their heads snapped round to look at me, my voice diminished and fell short "H… his feeling… feelings…"

I took a further few definite strides towards them, hoping my confidence would stop cowering and back me up. "His feelings for them are strong. Hi-his friends I mean"

I mentally face planted. Where was my confidence when I needed it?

Luke stared at me as if I had risen from the dead, and for the first time since I'd got here, I could see how much he hid behind his eyes. The pressure heaped on him, the regret, and the true distance he had from being engulfed into the darkside. How close he was to breaking point.

I continued forward, out of the shroud of shadows around me, and towards the Emperor and his inevitable wroth. My mind cleared under the pressure and fear, leaving me now with my worry of the rebel attack and being blown up.

I pulled the words together, forming brief sentences to be put to use, but my thoughts were scuppered by the laboured breathing of Darth Vader as he approached, lightsaber ignited and poised to strike.

As fast as my feet would carry me, I retraced my steps backwards, determined to be heard… and get out of range.

"No. No! Wai…" I stuttered trying desperately to string letters into complete words. My efforts resulted only in feeble sounds, leaded with fear, yet without even strength enough to be noticed over Vader's breathing and weighted steps.

But Vader's pace did not falter; he kept approaching, prepared to deliver my one-way ticket into the land of the dead.

I stopped my futile efforts at escaping my doom, I was going to die if I kept moving or not, but Luke didn't have to fall. I halted defiantly at the top of the stairs. Not now, not ever.

Vader kept approaching whilst The Emperor's sadistic smile froze. Apparently The Emperor doesn't enjoy it when his prey refuses to play ball.

I held his glare, adrenaline now coursing violently through my veins.

"I have information for you!"

* * *

The words echoed around the throne room, and time seemed to pause.

A lengthy silence filled the short distance between me and the other occupants in the room be them an arm's length, or several metres away. Nobody moved, as the silence caught the air around us like wild fire.

I held The Emperor's lengthy stare, showing him that I wasn't backing down. The little voice in my head was screaming at me to back down, that it was suicide, but I ignored it. If this was what it took to be heard, then this is what I'll do.

"What do you want for you information, Girl?"

The sharp tone of the words broke the silence. There was only one problem. I hadn't thought of what I wanted in return other than to live. One thing did spark my interest and desperation.

"I want information, and, and to live,"

The seconds spent waiting for his reply seemed to drag long enough for them to be considered minutes. I could see The Emperor mulling the conditions over in his head, weighing up the values.

"As you wish. If the information is worth what you ask." I nodded an agreement, I was better than nothing. He moved his hand as a silent invitation for me to start speaking.

"Below, on the Endor Moon, The Rebels will take control of the shield generator and blow it up. You may have your finest troops there, but they don't stand a chance." The Emperor made a sceptical look, causing the volume of my voice to rise until I was flat out yelling.

"The Rebels have started an offensive on the Star Destroyers at point blank range, and you need them to fight back. If you don't, The Rebels will go through the inner workings of the Death Star and blow it up!" Why wasn't he listening? I was making it as monosyllabic as possible. I could feel my anger raging and burning through my veins, but I couldn't rein it in, and why should I?

"If that happens, you die, Vader dies, Luke dies and I die. Everyone on this bloody ship will die!"

I was shaking with anger and hatred for The Emperor, and the room felt like it was spinning, I knew it would happen, I'd seen it enough times to know that. What was it he didn't understand?

I glared back into his manipulating eyes, before starting the long wait for someone to break the silence that now shrouded us.

"She's telling you the truth of the rebels plans."

The voice that was framed in the quiet of the room was Luke's; the pain and regret conveyed in his voice, rusty from the considerable length of time he had remained in silence.

I turned my gaze to him, meeting his eyes. They pierced my mind and made me feel immensely guilty, it was as if I had been stabbed in the chest and left to bleed. He looked helpless and betrayed, and I knew it was my fault. I couldn't exactly take it back, could I?

"Very well." The emperor pressed down on one of the buttons on the arm of his throne. "Commander, instruct the Star Destroyers to fight back and crush The Rebel fleet."

A weight had been lifted from my lungs, and the crushing feeling had subsided; but the guilt had not. I couldn't even look at Luke without being stabbed by my guilt.

 _Was it worth it?_

The voice inside my head was not mine, and it plagued my clear-ish mind, repeating the same question over and over. And, for now, I wasn't sure.

* * *

I was sat on the steps awaiting The Emperor's judgement. My information had to be worth something, didn't it? Luke was sat the other side of the steps, hands cuffed again, refusing to acknowledge my existence.

The silence between us was toxic. I kept thinking about the fact that he had surrendered himself for me to survive, and I had just thrown it back in his face.

"I'm sorry." I cast the words out into the void, in a last dich attempt to give him some form of hope. "I'm sure Han and Leia will be fine." I gave him a lop-sided smile, trying to patch over some of the damage I had caused.

He turned his face to me, offering an olive branch.

"What you did was brave. Maybe it wasn't what I wanted, but it was brave and it took courage. For that, you have my respect."

I wanted for him to say that everything was fine, that it would be ok, but I knew that would be hoping for too much. It was as close to forgiveness as I could have wished for. He was just a human, like me, but he had the weight of the rebellion's survival on his shoulders, something that shouldn't have been left down to one person.

Jedi or not.

* * *

The discussions between The Emperor and Vader had stilled and Luke and I weren't talking, instead we sat there as the silence descended around us.

"Child!" the long anticipated address finally split the silence. I didn't need to be asked a second time, as within a few seconds I had stood and begun my approach to the throne.

"Your information has aided the empire, therefore you may be granted one request" The possibilities were flooding my mind, but I couldn't decide. Freedom? Life? Information? For me? Or for others? "Choose carefully. You may not get another chance"

I was toying with the idea of information and before I could stop myself I blurted it out; but not before regretting the choice.

"As you wish." I nodded, beating myself up for blurting out 'information'.

Why hadn't I picked something important – like certain life?

"Skywalker!" The sudden change in volume took me by surprise and I almost jumped out of my skin.

Luke rose from the steps and walked hesitantly towards the throne. I began to move back when my arm was seized by the firm grip of Darth Vader, who pulled me to the side of the throne beside him. There I was kept in a vice like grip. Reigniting my fury.

"You've put it off long enough, there is no escape. Join me. Give in to the power of the Dark Side." Luke wasn't having it, and I could see it. The Emperor had had his chance at converting Luke – in fact he'd had two- and now it wasn't working. Despite the situation I smirked.

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

Vader twisted my arm behind my back and pushed me to my knees. I cried out in pain.

"Join me or your friends will die." The Emperor's sulphuric glare rested on Luke, as a steely edge entered his tone, "Starting with the girl" Behind me Darth Vader drew his lightsaber, and ignited it at his side. His grip on my arm increased, blinding me with white hot pain. Luke looked to me, as if weighing his options.

The Emperor was on borrowed time and using it better than I would have hoped. I knew that Luke wouldn't watch an innocent die, well; at least I hoped he wouldn't.

For the first time, I was actually torn between wanting to live, and wanting Luke to stay as the Jedi he was; when push comes to shove, I don't know what I'll fight for..

"Yoda…" I shouted through the pain of my arm, "Is this what Yoda, or Obi Wan, would want?" Confusion flashed over Luke's face as the names hit home. "You're everyone's last hope. Obi Wan, Ben, died so you could be the Jedi he'd seen in you."

I had expected worry to be plastered across The Emperor's calculating face, but there was no trace of it.

Instead there was a twisted happiness, and a sick smile.

"Choose Skywalker. The death of an innocent, your friends and you or for them to be spared as you take your place at my side. The Jedi's final choice."

For what felt like an age nothing changed. Luke's eyes darted from The Emperor to me, to Vader, then to the Endor moon behind the congregation.

"My patience is wearing thin, boy." I began to squirm in Vader's grip, trying to regain feeling in my arm.

In all my years of watching Star Wars, nothing had prepared me for what was to come.

"I choose for them to live," The Emperor looked on, anticipating the subbmission of the final Jedi, before almost unavoidable victory. Lule held my stare as he dropped to his knees before The Emperor. "I choose to take my place at your side."

Behind me, Vader's grasp on my arm strengthened as he continued to twist my arm round, causing me to writhe in agony.

Luke lowered his gaze until it was resting on the floor infront of The Emperor, before choking out one final word.

"Master."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Chapter 6 - sorry it took so long, and sorry its quite short. :/**

 **I thought it was going to be longer but, in the intention of it actually being uploaded before christmas, it's ended up being a bit shorter that I wanted. the next chapter shouldn't take anywhere near as long to upload.**

 **Anyway...**

 **I hope you like it. review and tell me what you think. oh and i've made a few alterations to the previous chapter...**

 **Reviews always wellcome**

 **:D enjoy**

* * *

Game, set and match.

My hopes were crushed in the pit of my stomach. I felt empty; I had caused this. I had caused the fall of the last Jedi, and there was nothing I could do. My weakness and my fear were consuming whatever confidence I had left.

 _This can't be happening. It can't. It can't._

The Loud cackle of The Emperor shook the Throne Room; he'd won - and he knew it.

"Repeat that, Boy!"

Luke's head was bowed low, and he spoke in what was almost a whisper.

"I choose for my friends to live," He was shaking, like he was going to pass out any minute. "I choose to take my place at your side." I found myself straining to hear as his voice grew softer with each word. Luke's face was screwed up as he tried to force out the address again. "Master…" It was spoken so softly, so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

The Emperor's same grin returned as if to taunt Luke. "Again"

"Master"

"Again," The Emperor was enjoying this too much.

I was squirming violently in Vader's grip now. I wanted to get away; and to regain feeling in my limbs, but the grasp on my arm strengthened, and began turning it painfully. Lowering my face to the floor, I bit down on the inside of my cheeks, refusing to cry out.

"Master" Luke was getting louder now; as he grew more confident with what he was to say. Almost as if he was starting to believe it himself.

Knowing it was my entire fault, I couldn't look at him.

Unfortunately, I didn't seem to have a choice. My head was yanked back, so I was staring reluctantly at the eyes of what I had caused.

"So the girl, who betrayed you, can hear you."

Everything had gone to according to The Emperor's design, even if the players had changed.

"Master!" The word was spat with enough venom to bring down a Bantha.

I bit down harder on the inside of my cheek, and the taste of blood filled my mouth. I couldn't say anything; nothing would make it better – just worse.

Something in his eyes had changed the usual composure and hope. Torn out and replaced with the sulphuric yellow of the darkside.

 _Luke. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry._

There was a flash of confusion on the face of the new Sith Apprentice, but, whatever it was, faded too quickly to be used as a weakness.

The blood was beginning to pool at my lips, lining my mouth with its sour metallic taste. Most of the blood had now escaped out of the corners of my lips, though I kept trying to swallow it - what I did manage to swallow burned my throat on its way down.

A foreign voice invaded my thoughts

 ** _Thank you,_** I stared at The Emperor in horror, before shaking my head and trying to twist out of Vader's grip. The voice was working its way further into my thoughts, shocking me at the core like venom. A steady trickle of blood was working its way down my chin, and the taste still lingered in my mouth. **_Thank you, for making this possible._**

Choking down my hatred, and distrust, I kept my eyes on The Emperor, returning his glare, shaking with my growing rage. I could see the plotting and conceit that had granted him his current status and power.

I could still feel a foreign presence in my mind, one that was curious and loud. Pain erupted behind my eyes as the noise in my mind became a crescendo.

Shaking, and with my head pounding, it was only then that I broke The Emperor's steely gaze. My eyes were starting to water and all I could see were swirls of light and dark, and a fuzz that covered everything else.

I blinked hard, in a vain hope to clear my vision – It didn't work.

I looked down to where the floor should be, what did I have left to prove, anyway? The Emperor had won. The rebels, and I, had lost; End of.

The thought offered no comfort, only increased my discomfort towards my position in this new situation.

While I wondered how I'd get home, where the only serious injuries I could get was a stubbed toe or wounded pride - my vision slowly cleared.

The Emperor motioned for my head to be released, and behind me, Vader loosened his grip on my arm, knowing that the point had been made. I fell forward to my hands and knees. A humiliating hum was shaking through my bones and began seeping into my mind.

 _This is all my fault… it's all my fault._

Pins and needles spread violently through my arm, making even small movements result in a wince. I cradled my arm in a futile attempt at protecting it from further injury.

The Emperor turned toward his new apprentice as I cowered away, wishing I could sink through the floor and go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOOP! This is chapter 7 (or 6.5 whichever you prefer) It's another short one :/ I hope that people still like the story :)**

 **Thank you to the people who read it; favourite it; review it; follow it. It means a lot.**

 **As usual, reviews are much appreciated.**

 **And I hope that you enjoy this Chapter, and that you don't feel that you have wasted you time or your life.**

 **:D**

"Arise, Darth Starkiller"

It had started with swearing allegiance, then the code, then the title "Starkiller"; then it was over. Though it had been faster than I thought but, it couldn't have ended sooner.

The dynasty of The Jedi had ended, and The Sith ruled supreme. Considering I'd caused this I was stunned by my distinct lack of guilt – of any emotion really.

My fire had burned so low, I wanted to die. If I'd died, or not come here at all, Luke would have triumphed over the darkside. But I had to get in the way, didn't I?

I'd looked out passed Vader onto the Endor Moon. I'd wondered if Han and Leia were still there, or it they'd managed to escape back to what was left of the rebel fleet. I'd seen a majority of the imperial fleet leave to reclaim the base and "pest control" the surface. Bye, Bye Ewoks and any rebels still on the surface - at least one good thing would come out of this.

The conversation became white noise as I looked out on to the distant stars and the swirls of galaxies, wondering if I could get to Earth in a fighter.

Knowing that there was only one way home, I turned back to the congregation. The looming thought was that I didn't even know how to control it. I stood slowly and stalked forward, maybe I could get the information I needed.

"All that is left now is a test of your loyalty,"

Or not… I started to back away, hoping I hadn't drawn attention to myself, or interrupted The Emperor.

"As you wish, my… Master."

The hesitation came as a reassurance. Maybe he could destroy The Emperor, return to the light side and send me home permanently in the proses.

Maybe…

Irritation seemed to emulate from The Emperor.

"Kill the girl. She is a traitor to The Empire"

WHAT!?

The Emperor's harsh glare had returned and was staring me down. A faint smile danced across his face, jeering at me.

"You should have asked to live when you had the chance," The Emperor turned to Luke, reissuing his instruction, "Starkiller, strike her down and prove that you are worthy of taking your father's place at my side."

Luke's eyes darted from The Emperor to me, as he weighed up his options. He nodded solemnly and reached for his sabre, as he began to close the distance between us.

I began retreating, desperate to put the distance back between us. The cold of the windows made me freeze in my tracks. I had nowhere left to run to. I receded further into the window, praying that Luke would turn around and kill The Emperor instead.

Some hope.

The ignited blade came closer, until I could feel the heat coming off it; until I could see into the yellow of his eyes; until I could see what I had done.

I shut my eyes, trying to block it all out, trying to calm my pounding heart.

"p-put a-away your-r weapon," I felt like I was being crushed by the weight of my death and the failure of the rebels – everything. I wasn't ready, and still all I could think about were the bloody movies, "I mean you n-no harm"

The Apprentice's hesitation was all the assurance I needed to know that The Jedi was still in there; Buried and disheartened – maybe even trapped - but still there. I tried to bring my thoughts together, planning out my next move.

Swallowing down my fears, I forced my brain into thinking of something that might have some meaning. "You want to be a Jedi like you're father? A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defence; never for attack."

The hum of the blade grew distant; I felt nothing, I was empty. I opened my eyes; _at least I won't die in darkness._ I looked into the confused eyes of my assailant, who was now looking more human than ever.

I stepped forward away from the glass and toward the turned Jedi's blade. I could feel the terror and adrenaline flooding through my veins.

"You always have a choice; even if the only choices left are bad ones, you still have to choose."

I blocked out the movies, the books, everything. It was real. The characters, the pain, the death; all of it. And nobody knew.

I stared straight back into the yellow abyss of his once blue eyes; eyes that had seen so much.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blade move in impatience. I steadied my breathing, as a tried to draw strength enough to speak again. I closed my eyes and shut the shadows out as I anchored myself to the words hurtling around my head.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace_

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_

 _There is no passion, there is serenity_

 _There is no chaos, **there is harmony**_

 _ **There is no death, there is the force**_

Ignoring the voice that had joined my thoughts, I allowed light back into my eyes and the throne room came into focus. I took my final step toward the blade and stopped.

" _This_ is my choice Luke. What will yours be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Woohoo! New chapter – finally. Sorry it's taken so long. I honestly thought that I'd get it up sooner. Sorry. I hope that you enjoy the story, and the next one shouldn't take anywhere near as long. Reviews are always welcome, and appreciated :D**

 **So without further ado, here's chapter 8.**

* * *

"Strike her down, Starkiller."

The room stood motionless. I could hear the crackling of the lightsaber's blade over my head.

Blinking furiously, Luke looked from me, to the lightsaber that was looming over my head, before retracting it.

The battle inside his head seemed to have passed, but he was breathless from the effort. The yellow and darkness in his eyes faded slowly into the natural blue they were always meant to be.

"No." Luke turned to The Emperor, defiant, and worn out.

The Emperor's intrigue towards the situation was gone and a harsh glare of ice had shifted into play.

"So be it… Skywalker." The words lined with venom and malice. "The Darkside was unstable in you, conflicted. That _girl_ made sure of it."

From where I was I could see The Emperor's glare landing squarely with me. I lowered my head, and shuffled side wards so I shielded from view by Luke. But, that didn't stop The Emperor's accusations and bitter questioning.

"Why are you here?" I raised my head towards The Emperors grating voice, but remained silent as my mind began reeling off possible answers. "Answer me!"

I jumped slightly at the vicious tone before I finally managed to speak.

"I-I don't know" My eyes began darting from The Emperor to Vader's shifting presence. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I shuffled awkwardly.

"You have no place here."

"You don't say." My brain was going into overdrive trying to stop myself from going hysterical. Did The Emperor think I'd done this on purpose?

"Pardon?" _Oops._ _Why did I have to say anything?_

"I _didn't_ choose to come here." _Please stop talking. Please._ Thankfully the sarcasm had fizzled out, replaced with desperation. But I couldn't stop. "I _don't_ want to be here. I _just_ want-"

"Silence!" I could feel my rage rising again, and a red tint began clouding my vision. But, at least I had finally stopped talking. "Vader, I think it's time to put an end to _this_."

A lightsaber came hurtling towards us, blade illuminating the assailant in a wash of red. Caught off guard, I stood there unmoving, before I was pushed away from the lightsaber.

Another lightsaber met it almost immediately, clashing violently. They both fought against the other's strength; but Luke weakened slightly.

Having seen an opening in the fight, Vader kicked Luke squarely in the chest, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Luke's lightsaber clattered to the floor beside The Emperor's feet.

I pushed myself up from the floor onto my knees. I saw Luke lying a few meters away, defeated, and in no position to move. I drew myself to my feet and started backing away from the approaching Darth Vader.

I spared quick glances over my shoulder hoping not to be cornered or tricked. After one of my glances, Vader had closed the distance between us. He made a grab for me and I jerked back, stumbled over my feet, and plummeted to the floor. I lay there, giddy and tired. My head pounded and the room was out of focus.

The red glow of The Sith's lightsaber, though still advancing, had slowed. I tried to stand but the floor was spinning, and I was sent tumbling to the floor again. The lightsaber's glow faded and Vader turned away. The outline of The Emperor had changed; he was no longer in his throne, but standing.

"Stand up, girl!" The vile smirk returned to The Emperor's face, and my confidence plummeted. Giddily, I stood up. I took my time hoping not to fall down again. My heart was beating so fast I thought everyone in the room could hear it. And my head - my head felt like it was going to explode.

The room was still spinning, and it was taking all my strength to stop myself from sitting down and giving up. With unfocused eyes, I tried to hold The Emperor's steely glare. _Keep looking. Look brave. Look like you're in control._ But I was afraid; and I was trapped.

"Good… you _can_ control your fear." The Emperor's glee had turned to rage, and his laughter turned to anger. "But this time, you are not a Jedi."

 ** _What?_** My confusion must have been more apparent than I had intended, as The Emperor kept his gaze on me with intrigue. There was something unsettling behind those eyes, the plotting, the hatred and the power.

The Emperor raises his hands in both preparation, and threat. I stand frozen in horror, praying that I'm wrong, that I'm not going to be choked. Well, I was wrong; I wasn't going to be choked to death. I was going to be electrocuted instead.

Bolts of blinding energy shoot from The Emperor's hands, and I shrink before them. After moments the bolts of energy were coming with such speed and power that I could do little more than writhe in unbearable pain.

"Now the circle is complete," as The Emperor spoke there was a gap in the pain as the energy had stopped. I let out a sort of wheeze as I tried to breathe. I was fighting the pain and the cold, trying to stay alive, but I couldn't breathe. I spared a quick glance around the room, looking for an escape, but my eyes rested on Luke, who was trying to sit up. "Only this time you will _stay_ dead."

I gathered my strength and got to my hands and knees, but the pleasant gap in the lightning's current didn't last long. Though it shouldn't have been possible the bolts increased in intensity, and I was once again blinded with agony. **_He-help… m-me…_**

"You just couldn't do it, could you? You just couldn't die." When I finally managed to get them to open for a few mere seconds my eyes again found Luke, who was crouched in preparation to stand, arm extended towards his sabre, which lay near the abandoned throne.

"Young fool… When would you have learned that your words only ever make matters worse?" The Screams of tie fighters had begun to blur as had the room around me. I could feel my limbs giving way beneath me; my eyes kept closing, refusing to focus. Over the screech of the lightning I could hear a softer noise; a rattle of metal across metal.

I forced my eyes open one final time, my mind was clear and hatred was collecting inside of me. Through a haze of red, I glared into The Emperor's noxious eyes. I had no air left, but as I gave a final struggle, I pushed a thought through the darkness that was clouding the corners of my vision:

 ** _Drop dead!_**

The bolts continued to tear through me, I had nothing left. I stopped moving completely and waited for the end. Though darkness had descended one thought still tore through my mind; _I just want to go home…_

* * *

 _Am I dead?_

The violent energy that had coursed through me lingered, leaving me paralysed. Though the instant pain had stopped, it was now replaced by an ache and a buzz that seem to hurt just the same. With open eyes all I could see was blinding light; I shut them almost immediately.

The weight in my bones still had me pinned down, and I lay coughing and gasping for air. I don't know how long I lay there for; long enough for my breathing to become regular and free, but not long enough for it to become painless.

I sat up slowly, waiting for the room to come into focus. When the blurs had become more distinguishable, I found myself looking around the room I was in; Vader and Luke and The Emperor were all here. _No, not dead. Somehow…_

Both Vader and The Emperor had the backs to me, facing Luke. Luke was staring them down, lightsaber ignited. The Emperor had lost any composure he'd had and was standing ridged with shock and outrage. Vader had drawn his own sabre, but Luke was unfazed by it. Instead, he stood firm, keeping The Emperor and Vader at bay/back.

"Your effort means nothing, my son. There is no escape"

My complaining limbs were shaking with exhaustion, as I raised myself nervously to my feet. The room itself felt as if it was shaking; I choked down the wave of nausea that had engulfed me. I stood uneasily, certain that I was going to collapse at any moment. My steps echoed across the floor and, I felt the unforgiving glare of their eyes on me. _Great._

"How is that possible?" The Emperor's harsh tones increased with each word, though it had been said more to himself than anyone else in the room. I fidgeted from foot to foot awkwardly, wishing that they would ignore me and go back to their confrontation. "Why can't you just die?!"

 _Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say any-_

"Luck?" _You twit. If I say 'don't say anything' I mean don't say anything._ I looked from The Emperor to the lightsabers that were still drawn. "Or _maybe_ I don't want to die." The anger somehow faded to amusement, and maniacal laughter filled the room.

"Of course," the laughter increased, as did my anxiety, "Well, _maybe_ this time you won't have a choice." The Emperor drew his own sabre, the one I had long forgotten about, the one I'd hoped was just a prequel thing.

Apparently not.

Vader, seeing a gap in Luke's defences, slashed at him. Luke dodged the blow and parried, hitting Vader in the shoulder. The Sith hacked blindly at where the Jedi had been moments ago, but he made no contact.

The Emperor came forward, blade ignited, taking no notice of the battle behind him. I half expected him to talk me to death, but he was concentrated solely on making good of his attack. I looked round wildly, hoping for a means of escape.

The lift!

I made a bolt for the stairs. But my escape was cut off by The Emperor's blade coming down inches in front of my head. _He's faster than I thought._

I turned away, to go back to where I'd run from but the blade came down so close I could feel the heat coming of it.

I turned to face The Emperor, but I was push backwards, over the railings and onto the level below.

Pushing myself off the floor, I was back on my feet as the clash of lightsabers filled the air. I stared up at the battle.

Luke had his blade locked with The Emperors.

From behind Vader raised his sabre, prepared to strike him down.

Luke, finding new strength, shoved The Emperor back before turning and striking the blade from Vader's grasp.

Through use of the force, Luke pushed the unarmed Vader back.

The sabre clattered to the floor on the level below; my level.

The lightsaber glinted at me, luring me to it. I took it in my hands, fulfilling a lifelong dream. Despite the situation, I couldn't help thinking of all the times I had wanted to hold a real lightsaber. The metal of the hilt was cool in my palm, and though being heavier than I thought, it felt in perfect balance, like it belonged to me, like it had been made for me.

The hum of a blade snapped me back into reality. The floor around me was washed in red light. I rolled forward, sabre in hand. When I stopped, I turned and stood, revealing the weapon. The look of concentration on the face of The Emperor was briefly disrupted by an amused smile.

I ignited the blade, coating my arms in a wash of red light and heat. The Emperor lunged forward and I did what held some resemblance to a parry. I push back against the blade, before slashing wildly at his stomach. Each of the blows were parried effortlessly.

 _This is harder than it looks._

I tried to focus on making my movements deliberate and subtle. Not that it made any difference; it was like The Emperor knew what I was going to do before I had even tried anything. I went for another remise but, I was flung back with incredible force and the sabre was thrown from my hand.

The Emperor leapt forward, as I reached feebly towards the sabre. I felt the hilt's coldness in my hand and I brought it in front of my face, blocking the attack. The ferocity in the yellow of The Emperor's eyes was terrifying; but the desperation to kill me sparked off a fire in my mind that I couldn't extinguish.

I kicked The Emperor back and got to my feet; red outlining everything in sight. I attacked with a frenzy of deliberate attacks, catching The Emperor off guard; though he still managed to parry my movements. I raised my lightsaber above my head and brought it straight down however, as the Emperor move to parry, I feinted and cut low, nevertheless the Emperor managed to counter it. I reverted to a more defensive stance. I calmed slightly, the red tint ebbing away as my breathing slowed.

Out of nowhere The Emperor hits the sabre from my hand. He smiles as he raises his blade to strike me down. I raise my hands in front of my face, as the spark ignites again. Defiance and anger take over my senses.

 ** _No!_**

I push my hands forward with the thought, and the sabre leaves the hands of the Emperor.

 _The Emperor will get what he deserves._

The thought hurts my head and I cold liquid runs down from my nose; it's metallic taste trying to anchor me, but I don't let it. I push on with my anger - and the rage that was tearing me down from the inside. Coldness was seeping through my bones and my consciousness. I pushed forward; I grew colder, but I felt stronger. Glaring at the Emperor I snarled another thought.

 ** _I-WILL-_** **NOT** ** _-DIE!_**

The Emperor was thrown backwards, away from me and away from my thought. I stand in shock, as the temperature around me plummets further. I could see Luke standing, frozen, looking both exhausted and confused. A few meters away, The Emperor begins to stir.

"Okay…" Luke looks from me to the floored Emperor, before shutting off his sabre. "Come on. Now would be a good time to get out of here." I stare blankly at him, before realising that the statement had been directed at me.

I look to where Vader's lightsaber had landed, wondering whether to take it and find a way of bringing it into my world. Unfortunately, I was interrupted before I could decide. "Come on" I tore my eyes from the sabre, before breaking into a jog towards Luke and my escape route.

* * *

When the metal doors opened we hurried in, trying to leave little clue as to where we were going; not that it wouldn't have been hard to guess. To get off a structure this big, you want the docking bay. It's just common knowledge.

Once in the lift, the celebration could begin. I slide down the back wall of the lift, sat on the floor and broke into hysterical laughter; Luke practically collapsed to the floor, before joining the laughter. I couldn't believe it. We could now, finally, be free.

* * *

The lift doors parted to reveal one of the many corridors that lined the interior of the death star. Luke walked quickly to a control panel on the wall opposite. I followed and stood beside him, trying to get a look at the panel. Luke had his eyes closed, hand raised above the screen as file names scrolled passed on the screen. The names stopped flying passed as Luke opened his eyes. Clicking on the name a cross-section of the Death Star filled the monitor.

"What's wrong?" Luke had stopped looking at the diagram, he had now turned to the lift behind us.

"It's Vader" Shutting of the screen, he pulled me along the corridor until we reached a door way. Looking back towards the lift, he opened the door and we both fell inside.

Dull light came in through a vent above the door. Through the dull light I could see very little. I could make out a large table and a jumble of chairs, making the room feel cluttered, aside from that I could just about make out Luke and his silent gesture for silence. We stand for what feels like an age before the silence is broken.

"It should be clear now." Luke moves a chair over, stands on it and looks through the vent. "No Emperor. No Vader." He climbs of the chair and makes for the door, but he changes his mind a sits down instead. I follow suit. "We need a plan."

After a further few minutes in silence, I decide to state the obvious.

"we could steal a shuttle – or a tie- and escape that way." A look of consideration appears on Luke's face but it doesn't last long before it's brushed off

"we wouldn't get past the tractor beam and they would expect us to do that. We'd need to deal with the tractor beam and we would need-" he stops for a minute, having found a solution "We would need a distraction."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, that took longer than it should have done. sorry. Here's chapter 9 at long last.** **Thanks to anyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **If you have any questions don't be shy and let me know. Like wise if you like it let me know.**

 **without any further a do, enjoy Chapter 9**

* * *

"You are kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding." I'm almost begging. I'd seen it done in a cartoon show and _**one**_ movie, but I didn't think anyone would actually consider it. "It's suicide"

"What's wrong with that? They wouldn't expect it, and we'd be doing what the rebels had planned to do; before you told The Emperor." Feeling like I'd been stabbed with my own guilt, I stared down at my feet. I'd hoped he'd forgotten about that. I still tried to shake it off. I'd saved my life, and his - and I'd held a real lightsaber. I raised my head again. I had nothing to be ashamed of.

After raising my head, Luke began to search my eyes, and sat back once he'd found what he'd been looking for. "If you help me destroy the Death Star, I'll help you get home."

Home. Away from the real Emperor, the real Darth Vader, the real Empire, the real Rebellion. Home, where it's all fiction, and the worst danger for me is a paper cut, or one of Mr King's physics lessons. But I can only go home if I'm alive.

"Ok," I stretched out my hand to Luke. "Deal." Taking it, he smiled. My thoughts lingered on home, before they returned to the room we were still in. He'd turned away from me and was stepping through the open door when I called to him. "It's still suicide."

* * *

After some very close calls, too close, Luke opened the door to another room. As the door slid open, I saw a white glint of imperial armour. Once the door was open fully, Luke pushed me inside and we stood meters away from the troopers, and their guns. I stood rigid, closed my eyes, and turned away, awaiting my imminent death.

A light snigger came from my left. Cautiously, I opened one eye and glanced sideward towards Luke. He stepped towards the troopers and removed one of the helmets.

"Don't worry," Under the helmet was a manikin head. The 'soldier' had looked better with the helmet on. Luke passed the helmet over to me, and I took it in one hand, before regretting the decision and supporting it with my other hand. "It's just storage." Resting the helmet in the nook of my arm, I reached out to the hollow armour and coldness met my hand. "See?" I nodded.

Luke continued to pace the ranks while I stared over at him, intrigued; he seemed to be examining the armour. He looked up towards me hesitantly and immediately I dropped my eyes to the black abyss of the helmet's eyes. Their darkness seemed to grow. I felt like it was reaching out to me, enticing me, drawing me in. I shivered, trying to shake it off.

"Right," I looked up, broken from my trance, Luke stood in front of a mildly smaller suit, "try this one." I came over and stopped in front of the imperial exoskeleton. I should have known…

* * *

The cumbersome armour swamped me and made my movements difficult. Worse, the helmet was virtually impossible to see out of; no wonder they were such bad shots. When I had challenged the decision, I hadn't been met with any sympathy.

"We need to be undetected for as long as possible, and that," he gestured to the armour I had backed away from, "is subtler than… what are you wearing?" I glanced down. Oops, maybe he had a point... I hadn't had a clue until now. It's not like I was focusing on other things like, oh, I don't' know… surviving?

"It's comfortable." This universe had obviously never heard of leggings before then…

"The top's bright red!" Yeah… And had Star Wars written on it. In large letters. And had a picture of Darth Maul on it. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, suddenly feeling unbearably self-conscious.

I tried to think of something else I could say; all I came up with was –

"At least I have socks." Luke stopped as he tried to stifle a laugh, the conflict resulted in a small smile. "Fine." I started taking pieces of the uniform and putting it on over the top. Luke had retreated to the far side and his disguise. "You better be able to get me home."

* * *

Before we had left the room, a blaster had been shoved into my hands, thankfully only to be used as a prop. I trailed behind Luke as he led us down dull corridor after dull corridor. The black floors and blank walls all looked the same. On the plus side, I was finally getting used to the armour, if I tilted my head up, I could see more clearly, and the blaster felt like a nerf gun, only heavier, and more dangerous.

Luke, who had been ahead of me, had turned and was walking briskly towards me. I tried looking passed him but a swarm of troopers had begun filling the corridor. I thought he was going to pass me when he grabbed me by the arm, and started almost dragging me in the opposite direction.

"Vader." For once, I wasn't trailing behind. In fact, I had all the motivation I needed. Realising that it was now unnecessary, Luke released my arm and we sped into a fast jog. My helmet moved against me, as if it was trying to block out the corridor around me. I could see flashes of light but, they were soon engulfed by the darkness that kept me company inside my helmet. I followed Luke as he turned a corner, and I hurtled into a Stormtrooper.

My gun spilled from my hands, the Trooper and I ricocheted of each other and landed in a heap on the floor. I stood quickly and offered a hand to the Stormtrooper I'd knocked over.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." The trooper batted away my hand and stood up on his own. Luke paced back towards me, hand hovering near his saber. "It was an accident"

"You're a little short, aren't you?" crap, crap, crap. I knew this wasn't going to work. We're dead. "What's your number?" How was I supposed to know? I was blank. All I could think about was how much my feet ached and how much I wanted to go home. This whole idea was suicide. I was never going to go home, was I?

Picking up on my hesitation the trooper reached forward for my arm; thankfully, Luke had also picked up on my hesitation. He brushed over it with a sweep of his hand,

 **"** **It was just an accident"**

"It was just an accident" The trooper lowered his arm and handed me his weapon. As more troopers began filling the corridor, Luke pulled me passed the seemingly dazed soldier.

* * *

We walked in silence passed more rooms and more corridors and more soldiers. We'd stopped in one final room for 'supplies'. Neither of us said anything. Luke chose two boxes and we moved swiftly on, carrying a box each.

* * *

There seemed no end to the walking, the pain in my feet had increased and the box in my arms was weighing me down. I jogged a little to catch up with Luke who seemed determined to be as far from me as possible.

"I've had an idea. Why don't we-" Luke had turned and was signalling for silence. He carried on walking and entered yet another room. I followed, like I really had a choice. Once inside, I laid down the box on the table and placed my helmet on top of it; Luke did the same.

"What?" he may have sounded tired, but he didn't look it. Was he even human?

"What if we put the explosives in one of the elevators? As the lift's travelling through the Death Star we can set them of." Luke considered this, though he didn't seem sold on the idea.

"That would be a big enough distraction and, while the lifts are down, we can escape. You and the rebels can make a new plan; I can go home. It's a win – win situation." I left Luke in silence to think this through, and I went to the far side of the room, towards a chair. I hadn't been sat for long when he came over to join me.

"I know you want to get home, and I've agreed to help you get there if I can." He hesitated, considering the conversation that we'd diverted away from. "Okay," he sighed, exhausted. "We'll try the 'Elevator Plan'. We've only got one shot, let's make sure it counts. "

* * *

We'd only been walking for a few minutes, but my limbs were complaining again, and my ribs felt like they were about to explode. That was it. Gone was the last of the paracetamol from earlier. Great. I tried to quash the complaints but in doing so my pace slowed and I could practically feel the blisters forming on my heels.

Luke slowed to match my pace, walking with minor irritation in his step. I pushed myself on blindly; I didn't have the energy to try and see through the helmet's visor. The box in my hands was beginning to feel lighter and I made an attempt to quicken my pace. Wrapped in my own thoughts, I forgot the task and continued on aimlessly.

I felt a hand on my arm. I stopped, the contact freezing me. I raised my head to see through the visor. I'm going to die... The Stormtrooper looked from me to the elevator metres away. As they started over, the weight on my arm increased, pulling me with them. I searched for where Luke had gone, but found nothing. Nothing, bar a metal box stood next to the elevator shaft.

The trooper picked up the box entered the lift, dragging me with him. Once in the elevator, the mask was removed and I could see the soldier, whose shoulders shook with laughter. I should have known. I folded my hand into a fist and landed a left hook on his shoulder. This made little impact, and now my hand was complaining as well. Luke raised his hands in surrender, as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

"We're going to need to be fast." He restored his helmet in preparation. "Stick by me, and stay calm." As the lift began to slow a final thought was muttered into the silence that head returned between us. "May the force be with us"

* * *

The doors parted revealing a bustling hangar. The amount of TIE fighters and other shuttle craft was overwhelming, and the place was teeming with Stormtroopers. Luke finished laying our 'gifts' in place, before speeding away from the elevator. More protests came from my limbs as I sped to keep up.

Muttering what I thought was a countdown, Luke held onto the remote detonator. He slowed to a halt next a trash chute. He raised the detonator, but lowered it, offering it to me. I jumped back from it. No way am I doing that.

In a swift movement, that could have been mistaken for putting something in the trash, Luke closed his hand around the detonator, pressed the button and threw it down the chute. It clattered as it fell down the shaft, gathering speed and fading from ear-shot.

* * *

The explosion was far louder than I had anticipated, it seemed to make the whole base tremble. The wailing of a siren filled the air, along with the smell of smoke. We stood there among the troopers, staring at the billowing smoke and hungry flames.

* * *

The sirens wail grew, waking me from my daze. I looked round to see a growing sea of white armour surrounding the devastation that had once been a lift. The distraction was easily big enough; and we needed to go. Now.

I took Luke's hand, the contact breaking his trance. With a final glance towards the wreckage, he turned his back and followed me.

* * *

The Hangar bay that had been swarming with imperial troops, now almost echoed with Luke and mine's hurried steps. Luke had now taken the lead, but he was still holding firmly onto my hand. We hurried passed rows of TIE fighters, towards the end of the hangar.

My hand was released and our steps stopped beside and Imperial Shuttle.

"I hoped I'd never get back on this shuttle," Luke had one hand resting by the control pad, one hovering above it, trying to get the boarding ramp to come down. After an agonizing wait, it did.

Luke sprinted up the ramp towards the controls, evidently trying to accelerate our escape. Once I was safely inside the shuttle, the boarding ramp was retracted. There was more space inside the shuttle than I had imagined, but it looked too big for one person to pilot. "It's the same shuttle I arrived on, and, if I'm right, it should have a hyperdrive."

Reaching back from the control panel, Luke began punching numbers in to a grey, box-like control board. He then started to flick various switches, and before long our take off had begun. It was far smoother than I had anticipated, but he did look like he was struggling, and a few of the lights on the control panel had started flashing.

"Could you just press that green button?" I headed towards the front of the cockpit, and looked in horror at the control panel. Which green button? I made for one near to the front window, but when I saw Luke's face out of the corner of my eye, I guessed it wasn't that one. "The one next to the flashing red light."

Oh. I retreated to the far side of the control panel and pressed the button. The red light stopped flashing.

We had just left the hangar bay, when the stars outside the window began to smear into streaks.


End file.
